1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to window tinting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable window tinting apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the selective tinting of a window of an associated vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tinting of vehicular windshields is of contemporary popularity to minimize glare within a passenger compartment of an associated self-propelled vehicle. Frequently, however, there are situations when tinting is not desirable, such as in cloudy day situations and evening driving conditions. To this end, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing adjustment of available tinting relative to an associated window of a self-propelled vehicle. Prior art window devices for the driving and control of windows is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,894 to Mizuta setting forth a power window device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,818 to Sakamoto sets forth a position for a power operated automobile window glass regulating mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,656 to Lense sets forth a power actuated drive mechanism for a window structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,413 to Kuki, et al. sets forth a further example of a power window drive mechanism.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved adjustable window tinting apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction utilizing dual power drives for an existing vehicular window plate and an adjacent translucent tinted window plate and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.